La Alianza: OMAKE Shaby Vs Battosuai
by ALPHAJACK
Summary: Un encuentro en la mente de Himura, será el inicio de una nueva Alianza. Mucho mas poderosa. La historia no es mia, vean los comentarios Advertenmcia Shonenai.


N.E. (Notas del editor.)

Quiero que quede claro que este escrito no es mio. Suisei Lady Dragon, (Suis para sus amigos, de los que tengo el placer de contarme) lo escribió después de que le contaba mis planes para La Alianza. Y es tan bueno, y tan adecuado a la historia, que no pude dejar de ponerla, y adaptar la historia a esta idea.

Si lo publico con mi nombre, es con su permiso y bendición.

Por eso GRACIAS Lady.

"Firmes y Dignos" ¿Verdad?

Slayers y RK no nos pertenecen, solo los usamos para darle gusto a nuestra imaginación torcida.

Las siguientes escenas contienen carga de Shonen-ai de Battousai-Shabranigudú.

¿Dónde mas encuentran una pareja como esta?

Si no les agrada el YAOI (como a mi) hagan el esfuerzo y el sacrificio (como yo al editarlo) y léanlo.

Aunque se salten la parte pasional. Sirve mucho para entender lo que seguirá en La Alianza.

Y traten de adivinar que partes escribió ella, y que parte escribí yo.

A ver si pueden.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALA**

La Alianza. Omake.

"**Without the mask** (Sin la mascara)  
**Where will you hide?** (¿Dónde te esconderás?  
**Can't find yourself ** (¿Puedes encontrarte)  
**Lost in your lies ** (perdido en tus mentiras?)

**I know the truth now** (Conozco la verdad)  
**I know who you are ** (Se quien eres)  
**And I don't love you anymore** (Y no te amo más)

Everybody's fool. – Evanescense.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALA**

Cephied observó a sus alrededores, el lugar era... apacible, buenas memorias podían sentirse en cada rincón. Las flores de lavanda llenaban el aire con un agradable perfume y una parte de ella se deleitó con el paisaje. Pero la persona que había ido a buscar no estaba allí.

Por todas partes encontraba ojos azules sonriendo serenamente. Tanta felicidad comenzaba a provocarle náuseas a la parte del Señor Oscuro que la habitaba. ¿Cuál era el nombre de aquel que había ido a buscar? Ahh... claro... Battousai. Continuó caminando sin llamar la atención, procurando pasar desapercibida hasta que finalmente llegó a lo que parecía ser una frontera. La hierba del suelo se tornaba roja... incluso el perfume de las flores y de los árboles se alejaban de aquella frontera.

"Sangre." Susurró apenas conteniendo su emoción. Cruzó los brazos y contempló el paisaje. "Nada mal para un humano." Musitó y con un gesto desenfadado cruzó la frontera, no bien había puesto pie en el otro lado la persona a la que buscaba apareció.

Su postura no denotaba nada en especial pero sus ojos destilaban veneno, aquellos ojos dorados que bien podían haber sido los de L-sama. Una risita de colegiala escapó de los labios color rubí.

"Cephied." 

"Ah... ¿pero me conoces?" Exclamó sorprendida y con una sonrisa feral que mostraba un blanco colmillo al estilo Reena Inverse.

"Te sentí desde que entraste al bosque de aquel Baka. Tu cabeza está tan vacía que tu nombre hace eco en ella"

El hombre la observó con desdén de pies a cabeza. La imagen que Cephied había conjurado en el interior de la mente de Kenshin era simplemente demasiado normal. "Esperaba algo más..." Dio un resoplido aburrido. Cephied se llevó las manos a la espalda en aparente inocencia mientras con paso lento rodeaba al pelirrojo. La imagen de Battousai era muy diferente a la que había imaginado. Los ojos dorados ya los conocía, los había visto observarla tras los azules con interés, un interés fundado simplemente en la necesidad de medirse contra su verdadera fuerza.

Una coleta alta recogía los cabellos tan rojos como los de Reena, su original. Las ropas del pelirrojo eran sencillas, aquellas usuales a las de un samurai. La espada ajustada entre el borde de la pieza que le servía como pantalón. Cephied sonrió levemente divertida al notar lo diferente que era la imagen del hombre que había conocido como el Sr. Himura a la que ahora se le presentaba.

"Linda espada." Comentó aún sonriente.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Sólo quería ofrecerte algo que pienso te va a gustar."

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que me interesa cualquiera de tus ofrecimientos?" Respondió desdeñoso.

"Puedo ofrecerte poder más allá de tu imaginación, Battousai Himura." Respondió Cephied con mirada maliciosa. Battousai sonrió de forma parecida haciendo que las esperanzas de ella se elevaran.

"Esta..." Dijo al tiempo que extendía el brazo hacia el cielo. "...es mi mente. Aquí soy tan poderoso como puedo desear." 

"Sin embargo él te controla..." Murmuró la mujer bajando suavemente la cabeza de forma que sólo sus labios podían verse tras los mechones. "Lo ha logrado mucho últimamente. Eres como el perro que lleva de una soga." Los ojos dorados brillaron amenazadores mientras Cephied levantaba la cabeza y la ladeaba suavemente. "Yo puedo cambiar eso." 

"Yo puedo pelear mis propias batallas." Murmuró entre dientes el hombre. Cephied tuvo que admitir que en el interior de la mente de Kenshin, Battousai era más calculador y menos propenso a los excesos de rabia. "Además... ¿cómo piensas que voy a tomar en serio las palabras de una marioneta?" La imagen de Cephied se tensó momentáneamente. "La olla llamando sucio al caldero." Sonrió despectivamente mientras dejaba que sus palabras calaran en la psique del clon. La vio morderse los labios levemente mientras buscaba a su alrededor como si estuviera perdida.

"En este lugar... pequeña Cephied... el poder que cuenta es el de mi mente." El cielo había comenzado a oscurecerse significativamente y una gélida brisa soplaba sobre el yermo haciendo que los cabellos del pelirojo azotaran con fuerza. Cephied sintió una fuerza abrumadora tratar de controlarla mientras la asfixiaba lentamente.

"Veo que no eres tan fuerte como para estar a la altura de lo que ofreces." La vio llevarse las manos a la cabeza, los ojos casi vueltos en blanco. Sonrió con crueldad, si aquella copia pensaba que podía entrar a su territorio a controlarlo y salir sin un solo rasguño él le demostraría lo equivocada que estaba. Un grito comenzó a resonar proveniente de la figura que amenazaba con arrancarse los cabellos y fue incrementando en potencia hasta que terminó abruptamente con el sonido abrumador del cristal que estalla. Por unos segundos todo quedó en silencio mientras diminutos cristales pulverizados refulgían en el lugar donde hasta entonces había estado la imagen de la mujer.

"Patética." Susurró dándose la vuelta y preparándose para internarse en la desolada región que le correspondía en la mente del Rurouni. Un suave sonido titilante lo hizo detener y voltearse lentamente hacia donde yacían los restos de la "invasión". La brisa que antes había conjurado ahora removía el vidrio de forma que parecía polvo de estrellas en un torbellino que se oscurecía en su eje. Una figura nueva se formó en el interior del remolino de oscuridad y Battousai adoptó una pose en apariencia relajada mientras esperaba a que la forma tomara consistencia.

Un hombre, una cabeza más alto que Battousai, apareció en el interior del torbellino. En un principio la forma le pareció vaga e indefinible, pero al cabo de un rato los detalles se fueron aclarando. Los cabellos largos y rojos, como la grana, más rojos que los suyos, el cuerpo evidentemente ágil. Las ropas algo extrañas bajo una capa color carmesí que llegaba hasta el suelo y que dejaba al descubierto la punta de unas botas negras. Tras los hombros se notaba la empuñadura de una espada pesadamente adornada. Las facciones se fueron aclarando y notó unas formas pálidas y perfectas mientras unos penetrantes ojos del color del rubí lo medían de pies a cabeza. 

"Battousai." Susurró el hombre con media sonrisa. La voz era tersa y melódica, casi apacible, pero el pelirrojo podía escuchar claramente el sonido de cientos de voces bajo aquella. Voces que gritaban en terror y pánico, justo el tipo de grito que le gustaba escuchar... aquel de sus víctimas justo antes de ser destajadas por su preciada espada.

"¿Y ahora cuál es el payaso que atraerá mi atención?" Comentó con sorna el pequeño pelirrojo. Las ropas del hombre parecieron revolverse enojadas a su alrededor para luego caer líquidamente en su lugar.

"Battousai Himura... Tengo una propuesta para ti."

"Esto comienza a aburrirme." Dijo sin mostrar interés pero llevó su mano a la empuñadura de su espada al sentir que el hombre emanaba un ki poderoso.

"Soy el poder tras todo esto... Soy el poder que ha puesto a Shishio fuera de tu alcance." Susurró. Battousai se tensó visiblemente y sus ojos dorados refulgieron amenazadores. El hombre simplemente sonrió, enfureciéndolo el doble.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Preguntó apenas conteniéndose.

"Soy Ruby Eye, Señor de los Mazoku. Shabrinigudú." 

"Muy bien, Shabrinigudú. El placer fue todo tuyo." Sin esperar respuesta Battousai se lanzó contra la imagen del Señor Oscuro. Un repentino choque de luz ocurrió, tan rápido como la idea que nace y muere, en el momento en que ambos cuerpos chocaron, cual haces de luz tras un cielo bañado en sangre. 

Shabrinigdu fue el primero en caer nuevamente al yermo mientras Battousai caía elegantemente unos segundos más tarde. Se enderezó y volteó a ver a su oponente directamente a los ojos. Sin desviar la mirada se llevó una mano al pecho. El chaleco de kelvar estaba abierto y tras el destrozo del metal seguía el de la carne, que colgaba palpitante dejando ver parte de las costillas y el corazón. Un desagradable resoplido fue la única indicación de que Battousai había sido tocado. Shabrinigdu le devolvió la mirada sin mostrar expresión pero al momento de hablar un pequeño brillo divertido se asomó a sus pupilas.

"Tengo dos opciones, Battousai. Puedo bajarme a tu nivel... o puedo traerte al mío. No estoy acostumbrado a rebajarme, por lo que prefiero elevar tu... ki." Dijo con cuidado. "Tú decides, de todas formas no me iré sin derrotarte." Finalmente dejó ver una amplia sonrisa. "Además... mi oferta es sin compromiso." Añadió como al descuido.

Battousai cerró momentáneamente los ojos y concentró su "ki", después de todo... los fragmentos de la imaginación sólo son tan fuertes como quiere su dueño. Su pecho comenzó a cerrarse cuando los músculos volvieron a recubrir los órganos expuestos y finalmente el chaleco de kelvar.

Mientras Battousai se recuperaba Shabrinigdu sintió cómo el paisaje cambiaba levemente, las hojas de hierba se volvieron más rojas y humearon un poco cuando una leve llovizna comenzó a caer. Extendió una mano y su palma se humedeció con un líquido espeso. La llevó a su boca mientras sacaba una lengua puntiaguda.

"Mhh... ¿la sangre de los inocentes?" Mostró blancos caninos para luego pasar la lengua por sus labios en un gesto lánguido. "Sí... es tan dulce." El simple gesto mantuvo los ojos de Battousai como hipnotizados por varios segundos. El pequeño pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza enojado causando otra sonrisa del Señor Oscuro.

"Voy a hacer que nunca puedas volver a sonreír de esa forma... Shabrinigudú." Susurró lívido de la ira. 

Battousai estaba a punto de cargar nuevamente cuando Shabrinigudú levantó las manos en señal de paz. "Haz algo mejor... acepta mi regalo." Una esfera de energía se materializó en la mano del Señor Oscuro tomando rápidamente la forma de una espada. La tomó por el filo y se la extendió a Battousai.

El joven la observó sin mostrar curiosidad o interés, pero su interior palpitaba acelerado y el paisaje a su alrededor se tornó más tenebroso. La espada parecía cantar dulcemente a sus oídos sueños de muerte y destrucción. 

Shabrinigdu observó complacido, el alter ego de Kenshin era en verdad lo más cercano a un mazoku que una mente humana pudiera haber creado. Estaba compuesto en su totalidad por la crueldad, el odio, la venganza, la violencia y todas las otras emociones negativas que el joven Kenshin sentía. Un solo sorbo de Battousai seguramente tendría suficiente energía negativa como para contrarrestar un Drag Slave, la sola aura de maldad que emanaba le provocaba acercarse y tocarlo. Tanto potencial era una pena desperdiciarlo.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó tratando de contener su impaciencia. 

"Te propongo un trato." La voz de Battousai era calmada y libre de sentimiento, como siempre, pero sus ojos dorados parecían haberse endurecido notablemente, como dos gotas de ámbar cristalizado. Shabrinigudú ladeó la cabeza a modo de preguntar lo que deseaba.

"Pelearemos. Si gano me quedaré con la espada. Si pierdo me uniré a tí."

"No, no, Battousai. Si pierdes yo decidiré lo que haré contigo, cosa que no será ni destruirte ni obligarte a unirte a mí. Y como ya dije... la espada es un regalo, aunque pierdas la conservarás."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que perderé?" Preguntó con evidente sorna. "Estás en mi terreno... estás en mi espacio. Aquí sucede sólo lo que yo quiera." 

"Tobo buen guerrero debe tener en consideración la posibilidad de ser vencido." Battousai cruzó los brazos con una sonrisa divertida y cruel.

"No tengo por qué pensar en la posibilidad. Pero si llegara a suceder considero que el precio a pagar será justo." 

"Honorable hasta el final... interesante." Shabrinigudú emitió un sonido exasperado al notar que Battousai no hacía ademán de tomar la espada. "Trato hecho, Battousai. Y si pierdo también consideraré justo el precio que deba pagar." Irónico, musitó el Señor Oscuro en sus pensamientos, la justicia nunca había sido su aliada. Sonrió de forma torcida cuando vio que Battousai se adelantaba para tomar la espada.

Los dedos de Battousai apenas rozaron la espada cuando sintió todo su cuerpo electrificarse. Por un momento pensó que el tal Shabrinigdu lo había engañado, pero al tomar firmemente la empuñadura la energía se enroscó en su cuerpo en suaves oleadas haciendo que sus cabellos y su ropa flotaran momentáneamente.

"Ponla sobre tu propia espada y la energía será tuya." Susurró el Señor Oscuro con complicidad. Con cuidado el joven posicionó la "espada" sobre la que estaba envainada y el arma se deslizó sin problemas. Al momento sintió caer en un abismo de oscuridad más profundo que el yermo al que estaba acostumbrado.

"¿Qué... es... esto?" Preguntó casi sin aliento. Sabía que tenía los ojos abiertos y que su cuerpo flotaba extendido completamente y desnudo.

"Es la energía que puedes obtener si aceptas mi invitación." Shabrinigdu se acercó con paso seguro a Battousai que continuaba en aquel estado meditativo. "Es la oscuridad del caos." Extendió una mano hacia el élfico rostro. En el interior de la oscuridad Battousai vio una garra acercarse, totalmente torcida y cubierta de malignidad, con uñas negras de aspecto vicioso. Se separó de golpe y se encontró frente a frente con la aparentemente fina mano del Señor Oscuro. Entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

"Comencemos." Esa fue la única señal para comenzar.

Battousai sonriendo, se lanzó hacia Shabranigudú con la ayuda del Shinsoku. La velocidad era brutal, se alistaba para partirlo en dos con un buen Battoujutsu.

Ruby Eye sonrió divertido. Extendió dos dedos para atacar al pelirrojo.

Dist Fang. – Dijo sin alzar la voz.

Un rayo de poder negro brotó de sus dedos, ensanchándose y tomando la forma de una garra negra rodeada de pequeños rayos azules que consumían lo que se encontraba a su paso. Al disiparse, Battousai no estaba allí.

¡Ryu Tsui Sen! – Grito una voz desde arriba.

Habiendo esquivado el primer ataque de un salto, sostenía su espada con ambas manos atrás de su cabeza. Para partirlo en dos. De arriba abajo.

"Mas de lo que esperaba." Pensó Shaby. Extendió ahora ambas palmas en la dirección de su atacante y gritó con fuerza.

¡Blast Hast!

La energía demoníaca formó una esfera de luz negra que se hacia mas grande en dirección del descendiente Battousai.

Casi sonriendo, formó un escudo de viento y se protegía con el filo de la espada encantada. La energía de Shaby lo rodeó, siendo tragado por la oscuridad. Shabranigudú aumentaba la ola de poder, calculando el necesario para debilitarlo sin matarlo.

Muerto no le servía de nada.

Al cortar el flujo de poder, la energía se disipó como simple humo denso y negro. Una risa burlona obligó a Ruby Eye a mirar hacia abajo.

Battousai estaba arrodillado, apoyando su mano izquierda en la espada clavada en el suelo y con la cabeza gacha. Los flecos de su cabello rojo sangre le tapaban el rostro.

Debes tomarme mas en serio, grandulón. O si no te destajaré.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, saltó. Apoyando el lado contrario de la espada en la palma de su mano derecha y sosteniendo el mango con la izquierda, destajó el cuerpo de Shaby de abajo a arriba.

Ryu Sho Sen. – Gritó en las alturas. El gigantesco sujeto se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando un grueso tajo partía su pecho y la sangre negra brotaba abundantemente. – Ryu Tsui Sen.

Ahora, cayendo, volvió a cortar el cuerpo de su oponente de arriba abajo, un tajo paralelo al anterior, agrandando la gravedad de las heridas. Y no se detuvo.

Ryu Kan Sen.

Giró sobre su pié derecho y destajó horizontalmente.

¡Tsumiji! – Giró ahora pero en diagonal. - ¡Ikatzuchi!

Terminó, solo para clavar la espada en el suelo y extender ambas manos. Contrayendo sus pupilas en un punto dio un ataque final.

¡Dimil Arwin! – Una corriente de viento estalló frente a él. La corriente golpeo a Shaby con violencia arrojándolo una decena de metros hacia atrás, profundizando sus heridas y rompiendo sus huesos.

Orgulloso, Battousai desclavó la espada y la envainó con satisfacción. Viendo el resultado.

Lo que no esperó fue que el hombre se levantaba, sin ninguna dificultad.

Excelente. Más de lo que esperaba. – Dijo emocionado. Tanto odio, tanta maldad en cada uno de esos ataques. – Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrggggg.

Gritando, invocó nubes de polvo negro que se metían en sus heridas, cerrándolas. "Sanando" su cuerpo reformando la vestimenta rasgada por los ataques. Al terminar, todo era como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sacó su espada de su cintura y lo llamó. Retándolo a atacar.

Sin intimidarse, Battousai cambió su arma. Separó su espada transformándola en un par de Kodachis. Si un ataque no funciona. Porque no seguir con otros.

Arrojándose hacia el, cubrió la distancia en instantes y atacó.

Shaby tenía que reconocer que su oponente era bueno. Mas sobre todo al estar luchando en su terreno. Le costaba trabajo boquear los brutales ataques del pequeño pelirrojo. Estaba demasiado cerca, lo que evitaba poder atacarlo con su espada. Y las Kodachis tenían mas fuerza al ser tan cortas.

Battousai dejaba huellas en el suelo, done apoyaba sus pies para hacer los ataques. Los filos de las armas se encontraban constantemente, pero eso tenía que terminar.

Shaby quiso atacar con un mandoble vertical, que Battousai detuvo con ambas Kodachis. Expulsando su ki saltó, haciendo que la espada de Ruby Eye se levantara con él, y pateó a su rival con ambos talones en la quijada.

Por segunda vez este voló hacia atrás.

Por si fuera poco Battousai trabajó con el suelo del lugar, golpeando el suelo con la palma de la mano, hizo que la tierra temblara. Una pared de roca se elevó con su voluntad, haciendo que el otro chocara con ella de espaldas.

¡Kodachi Nitto Ryu Onnmyou Hasshi! – Battousai lanzó las kodachis como lanzas, en línea recta al pecho de Shaby.

Este alcanzó a verla y desvió una con la espada.

La otra, que estaba "escondida" detrás de la primera se encajó en su pecho dolorosamente.

Su cabeza se hundió en la pared, desmoronándola cuando Battousai lo pateó con su pesada bota reforzada. Satisfecho, recogió la espada desviada y desenterró la otra del pecho sangrante del otro.

¿Te rindes? – Preguntó desafiante.

Shaby levantó la cabeza, sonriendo irreverentemente y con burla.

De ninguna manera.

Y gritó. Desatando más de su poder, transformando su cuerpo en un monstruo de más de 10 metros de altura. Rayos de energía se desatan al igual que un viento furioso que movió el pesado abrigo de Kelvar de Battousai.

Este sonreía. Eso se hacía cada vez más divertido.

Tomó las Kodachis de Revés.

El Monstruo de Shaby abrió la boca y disparó una bola de energía roja que se impactó en el suelo.

Una explosión circular acabó con todo debajo de ella. Sin embargo, el demonio sabía que su objetivo aún estaba vivo.

¡Estilo Kodachi Nittou Ryu Ouji Kaiten Kembo Rokuren! – Gritó Battousai debajo de Shaby.

En un remolino de cuchillas, el pequeño guerrero saltó practicando grandes tajos al cuerpo deformado del gigante. Al estar encima de él desató la corriente de viento asesina y en daño se incrementó exponencialmente.

Bañado en sangre negra, Battousai aterrizaba a cierta distancia en lo que el inmenso cuerpo de Shaby caía, regresado a su forma habitual. La cual era un poco más que una masa sanguinolenta de carne.

Tanta maldad. De nuevo, tanta maldad. Era tan, refrescante.

De nuevo gritó. Juntando toda esa maldad y crueldad nacida en el centro de Battousai. Humo negro pareció juntarse momentáneamente en el cielo, para descender como el cono de un tornado alrededor del maltrecho cuerpo de Ruby Eye. Regenerándose, aumentando la solidez, y sanando las heridas.

Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se levantó. Empuñando su espada con fuerza. Ahora era una gran Katana.

Basta de tonterías. – Envainó su arma. – Acabemos con esto. Mi niña no puede mantener entretenido a tu hermano eternamente.

Battousai entendió el reto. Y formó con sus Kodachis, una Katana que envainó a su cintura.

Un encuentro de Battoujutsu. ¿Esta bromeando?

Ambos esperaron a que el otro diera el primer paso.

Y esperaron.

Y esperaron.

Fastidiados. Corrieron al mismo tiempo.

Desaparecieron al empezar a atacar. La tierra se abría a su paso por la fuerza de sus pisadas. El viento se juntó alrededor de Battousai para ayudarle a su ataque, en lo que Shabranigudú se rodeó de un aura negra.

Impacto.

Una especie de luz macabra brotó en el lugar donde ambos chocaron sus espadas y se desvaneció tan pronto como había aparecido.

Ambos estaban inmóviles, a varios metros de distancia entre si.

Ruby Eye tenía el rostro serio, con la mirada fija en el horizonte sangriento.

Después, con un sonido agudo, su espada se partió a la mitad.

Un grueso corte atravesó su cuerpo, manando sangre negra. El dolor se extendía, no tan fuerte como la sorpresa.

Battousai, CASI, lo derrota.

Casi.

Otro sonido agudo sonó a su espalda.

La espada de Batousai no se partió a la mitad. Se pulverizó, resquebrajándose en cientos de pequeños pedazos.

También una herida.

Un corte empezó a avanzar desde su hombro izquierdo, profundizándose para cortar sus costillas, sus pulmones. Estos se vaciaron de aire, siendo llenados de nuevo por sangre. De su abdomen, sus intestinos amenazaban con salir en medio de una oleada de sangre.

Al final, parecía que solo su columna evitaba que su cuerpo se partiera en dos.

Gritando, o intentando gritar, Battousai cayó al suelo, con un desagradable sonido acuoso. La sangre manaba. Mas de lo que un cuerpo normal tuviera. La sangre con la que se había alimentado. Vio como la muerte se acercaba a él. La verdadera muerte.

Incluso dentro de su mente.

Podía ver a lo lejos, las caras putrefactas y sonrientes de todos aquellos que había matado. Sonrientes, pues verían como iba a descender al mismo infierno, para pagar por la sangre derramada. El dolor se extendía implacablemente. Un dolor que no solo venía de su cuerpo partido, sino el dolor de la derrota, el dolor de su orgullo destruido.

Había perdido.

Ruby Eye usó ese dolor para cerrar esa herida.

Tanta fuerza. Tanto poder.

Ni un Drag Slave, lanzado por el Emisario Del Caso, lo afectaría. Si tuviera ese poder.

Se acercó poco a poco a Battousai, quien gemía de profundo dolor.

No te preocupes. No tengo pensado eliminarte, al contrario.

Extendió su mano para sanarlo. El humo negro se hizo presente, cerrando las heridas. Provocando mas dolor que las mismas. Si es que esto es posible.

Segundos después, alzaba la vista a su vencedor.

Observó incrédulo el filo de la hoja que descansaba sobre su pecho. "Imposible..." Murmuró finalmente. Su instinto le gritaba que se levantara, pero su honor le indicaba que debía permanecer sumiso. Su propia espada en pedazos a varios metros de distancia de donde se encontraba y su honor le prohibía regenerarla.

Shabrinigudú lo vio jadear y se preguntó si Battousai recordaría que no necesitaba respirar en ese lugar. Supuso que haber nacido en la mente de un humano tenía sus desventajas.

"¿Qué harás conmigo?" Preguntó el joven pelirrojo al ver que Shabrinigdu no tomaba acción alguna.

"Sólo quiero jugar un poco." Esta vez la sonrisa hizo que Battousai se estremeciera al sentir en ella promesas de dolor. Shabrinigudú envainó su espada con lentitud y Battousai apretó los puños en un gesto contenido. "Desvístete." Le ordenó con suavidad.

El desafío en los ojos de Battousai era claro, pero nuevamente su honor gritaba más fuerte que sus instintos. El honor del guerrero era parte del centro de su propia existencia, así como lo eran la sed de sangre y la batalla. Shabrinigdu había luchado con sus propias reglas y su honor le dictaba que el resultado final de la batalla era justo en todos los sentidos que él mismo había impuesto. Llevó sus manos al pantalón y soltó el nudo, permitiendo que la blanca tela se deslizara hasta sus tobillos, desapareciendo al instante. Abrió con cuidado su chaqueta y la deslizó de sus hombros con un movimiento mínimo. Finalmente el chaleco de kelvar y los protectores en sus brazos quedando completamente desnudo frente al Señor Oscuro.

"De rodillas." El cuerpo de Battousai se estremeció como nunca antes. Rebélate... rebélate... le decía su instinto con vehemencia. Maldijo internamente pero ni una sola palabra escapó mientras se ponía de rodillas frente al Señor Oscuro. "Separa las piernas."

El joven pelirojo volvió a obedecer y Shabrinigdu le dio una mirada de aprobación. Aquella posición era humillante. El mazoku se acercó y lo rodeó una vez para luego acercar la mano a la coleta y partir en dos el cuero que la sujetaba con la espada, los cabellos se deslizaron sedosamente por su espalda. Battousai aún se preguntaba cómo era posible que hubiera perdido la batalla en su propio terreno, ¿acaso Kenshin no iba a aparecer? Nunca había fallado en enfrentarlo cuando sentía que Battousai se revolvía inquieto en el yermo, sin embargo esta vez había esperado que el mocoso apareciera y no lo había hecho. Sonrió torcidamente al caer en cuenta de sus pensamientos... como si Kenshin fuera a rescatarlo en ese momento.

Shabrinigdu lo observó con curiosidad al verlo sonreír. Quizás Battousai era menos estable de lo que imaginaba si podía sonreír a esas alturas y con la evidencia de lo que pensaba hacerle. Aunque claro... Battousai imaginaba lo que por regla y por lógica el Señor Oscuro le haría. Estaba muy equivocado, lo que pensaba hacerle estaba más allá de su comprensión. Al moverse nuevamente atrajo la atención del joven arrodillado sacándolo de sus contemplaciones. Con lentitud premeditada comenzó a quitarse las ropas que lo cubrían aún sabiendo que sólo eran parte de su proyección. Se esfumaron al momento de perder contacto con su forma.

Finalmente estuvo de pie frente al joven, sin la más mínima pieza, solo sus cabellos rojos como la grana y aquella cruel sonrisa.

Por un momento Shabrinigdu observó a su alrededor, el cielo tormentoso, palpitando al ritmo del corazón de Battousai. Era una visión agradable, pero tenía otras cosas en mente. Elevó las manos hacia el cielo y frente a sí, bajándolas con suavidad. Las nubes de sangre se apartaron y una noche sin luna cubrió el trayecto hasta la frontera, el yermo bajo sus pies perdió su color rojo y la hierba se desvaneció descubriendo un profundo abismo a los pies de ambos.

Battousai, curioso, acercó los dedos a donde sentía que estaba arrodillado. El espejismo se estremeció en líquidas ondas que fulguraban suavemente. "¿Agua?" Murmuró aturdido.

"No." Shabrinigdu se acercó a Battousai y se inclinó, dejando que una de sus rodillas tocara el suelo. "Así es como lucía el Plano Astral."

"Fascinante." 

"Actualmente el Plano Astral está destruido. La escencia misma del caos." El dios dragón tomó la mano que Battousai había extendido y la atrajo, obligándolo a moverse en su dirección. Battousai no se negó pero su recelo era claro y su cuerpo se tornó rígido.

"Como diría un antiguo conocido... Yare, yare, Battousai-san, ¿quién lo diría? Con toda la inocencia que has robado no se te ocurrió que alguien pudiera robar la tuya. De hecho... no se te ocurrió siquiera que pudieras tenerla." Battousai emitió un gruñido contenido y se mordió fieramente los labios mientras sus propios dedos se encajaban con fuerza en la palma de sus manos. "Menos aún que pudieras perderla." Lo hizo poner de espaldas frente a sí, con las rodillas en el suelo haciendo que el "agua" difundiera suaves ondas multicolores.

Se inclinó sobre la espalda sin tocarlo y le susurró al oído. "Pon las manos frente a tus rodillas." Battousai se obligó a extender las manos y hundirlas en aquello que parecía agua pero que ni siquiera podía sentirse. Sintió que le quitaban el cabello de la espalda y no pudo evitar estremecerse, sin embargo su rostro continuaba impasible, ahogando desesperadamente su rabia y humillación.

"¿Porqué te preocupas, Battousai? Ni siquiera tienes un cuerpo. Esto es sólo parte de tu imaginación... y la mía." Susurró con voz baja Shabrinigudú. "Puedes incomodarte grandemente o puedes simplemente fluir conmigo."

"¿Fluir? ¿Qué babosadas estás diciendo?" Gruñó nuevamente Battousai bajando la cabeza para ver su reflejo en el suelo. Sus cabellos rozaban el líquido pero no parecían afectados por la humedad. Una sonrisa ronca fue la respuesta y Shabrinigudú lo cubrió con su cuerpo, descansando su pecho sobre su espalda y reclinando la cabeza en su hombro mientras las manos bajaban por sus brazos y se plantaban firmemente a cada lado de las suyas.

"¿Alguna vez has sido poseído por un dios?" Battousai cesó en su falsa respiración y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando sintió una invasión en su cuerpo. Trató de huir pero apenas consiguió moverse. Gimió mientras escuchaba resonar en notas bajas el pecho de Shabrinigdu contra su espalda. El brazo derecho del dios dragón lo enderezó mientras su mano izquierda lo sujetaba por el vientre impidiendo que se moviera y por ende impidiendo momentáneamente deslizarse a su interior. La psique de Battousai no tenía ni la experiencia ni la capacidad para una invasión repentina si es que no quería destruirlo. Cuando sintió que el joven comenzaba su intento de respiración sonrió nuevamente. Sosteniéndolo por los hombros hizo que las piernas de Battousai cayeran a ambos lados de las suyas y con deleite pudo notar que temblaban.

"Concéntrate." Susurró en el oído una vez más y cuando tuvo la certeza de que lo había entendido lo atrajo a sus caderas en un movimiento controlado pero firme. Otro gemido escapó de la garganta cuando lo sintió completamente sentado contra su pelvis. Sólo entonces aflojó el abrazo y comenzó a acariciar el plano del vientre y los muslos.

Battousai había cerrado los ojos y trataba afanosamente de controlar sus reacciones. La invasión no había sido como la esperaba. Pero debía concentrarse, Shabrinigdu tenía razón, él no tenía un cuerpo, por lo tanto, no podía sentir de la misma forma aquel acto, sin embargo... algo en sus palabras escapaba a su entendimiento. No supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron en aquella posición, pero fue el suficiente como para que la impresión abandonara un poco sus sentidos y pudiera finalmente escuchar algo que hasta el momento le había pasado desapercibido. Voces. Abrió los ojos y sus pupilas se fijaron nuevamente en aquel espacio sin fin mientras las ondas que causaban sus cuerpos se curvaban de forma imposible recorriendo formas invisibles a su alrededor.

Sintió entonces que Shabrinigudú lo levantaba levemente y volvía a invadir su cuerpo. Sus sentidos se llenaron con la excitación del que levanta una espada y espera ansioso por el primer toque de los metales. La sensación del que está a punto de probar la sangre de su oponente. Cerró los ojos nuevamente cuando Shabrinigdu repitió la acción, esta vez tocando en lo más profundo de su ser con una electrificante sensación que lo hizo arquearse. "Sangre." Susurró con los párpados entreabiertos.

Apenas notó cuando Shabrinigdu comenzó un rítmico vaivén con sus caderas, sólo podía sentir energía arremolinándose a su alrededor y la excitación del que corre hacia su enemigo con la certeza de la victoria. Era mucho más satisfactorio que intentar desquiciar a Kenshin, más agradable que alimentarse de su sufrimiento y culpa. Miedo, sufrimiento, horror, sangre, crueldad, poder...

Caos.

Maldad.

Sus manos bajaron hasta quedar sobre las de Shabrinigdu que en esos momentos lo sujetaban de forma excruciante justo sobre las caderas al tiempo que hacía un esfuerzo consciente para mantener el ritmo que le imponía.

Shabrinigdu emitió un ronco gemido al sentir que finalmente Battousai se incorporaba al acto. Se permitió entonces apresurar el ritmo y escuchó con deleite cómo Battousai dejaba escapar un gemido de placer. No era de extrañarse siendo que en esos momentos su propia energía caótica circulaba en su psique y esa era su verdadera meta. Corromper la fuente de energía de Battousai de forma tal que de ese momento en adelante alimentarse de las emociones de Kenshin no fuera suficiente.

Su aura comenzó a refulgir de un rojo intenso, rodeando por completo el esbelto cuerpo del pelirrojo mientras se acumulaba en su interior de forma imperceptible. Aumentó las sensaciones transmitiéndole la misma excitación y placer que sentía cuando se alimentaba de las emociones negativas, dándole a probar lo que significaba ser un mazoku de alto rango. Le permitió alimentarse de su propia crueldad en ese instante, de saborear su malignidad y de tocar su poder. Un grito de placer fue la respuesta de Battousai, feroz y salvaje en su instinto natural de alcanzar lo que se le ofrecía, provocando su propio placer al contraerse apretadamente en otro intento de retener las sensaciones. 

Shabrinigdu continuó el ritmo hasta que simplemente tuvo que dejar escapar la energía que centelleaba sobre su aura. "Ruby Eye" Gritó Battousai al sentir la energía reventar en su interior, pura y abrasadora, quemándolo vivo y volviéndolo a crear. Su propio ki pulsó al unísono del dios dragón hasta que se extinguió por completo y su cuerpo se dejó ir hacia atrás sin fuerzas sobre el pecho de Shabrinigdu. 

Por unos segundos la psique de Battousai pulsó débilmente en busca de las emociones de Kenshin para alimentarse intentando vanamente reflejar las nubes de sangre y el yermo a su alrededor, pero Shabrinigdu estaba esperando justo ese momento. Envolvió la temblorosa psique en sus brazos y le permitió alimentarse de sus propias fuerzas.

"Perfecto." Susurró luego de que sintiera que la psique de Battousai era estable, permitiéndole deslizarse y acurrucándolo entre sus brazos. El inmenso vacío alrededor de ambos desapareció y nuevamente el yermo y el cielo de sangre hicieron su aparición. Con un movimiento de su mano las ropas de Battousai aparecieron sobre el cuerpo. Lo acomodó con cuidado y se levantó, buscando con la vista la espada del joven. Al encontrarla extendió la mano y la espada flotó obedientemente a ella. Sonrió complacido cuando la espada refulgió en respuesta.

Se acercó a la figura dormida sobre el yermo y se inclinó con cuidado, colocando la espada bajo los dedos de Battousai. "Mío." Murmuró de forma posesiva inclinándose completamente y probando finalmente la esencia de Battousai en un corto beso. "Sí... suficiente energía como para detener un Dragon Slave del Emisario del Caos." Y la forma de Shabrinigdu desapareció, dejando en su lugar a una sonriente Ceified.

"¡Ay pero qué lindo!" Exclamó entusiasmada e hizo ademán de acercarse. Una descarga eléctrica la detuvo de inmediato. "Oi, Shaby-kun, eres un aguafiestas." Murmuró haciendo un puchero. Con un gesto desenfadado echó hacia atrás los mechones de blancos cabellos y se dirigió con paso rápido hacia la frontera, por el mismo lugar que había entrado al yermo. "Espero que sepas lo que haces, Shaby-kun." Comentó juguetonamente mientras volvía a escurrirse por el jardín con olor a lavanda y cerezos blancos.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

N.E. Solo como detalle. ¿Sabían que Cephied fue trazada por Suis? Asi que a ella le debemos a la tierna-omo-un-camion-lleno-de-peluches-apunto-de-atropellarnos Cephied.

Fuera de esto, cualquier cosa, no duden en dejar un comentario. Yo me encargaré que Suisei los conozca.


End file.
